


Shared Interests

by Rivulet027



Category: Power Rangers Ninja Storm
Genre: Drabble, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-08
Updated: 2015-04-08
Packaged: 2018-03-21 20:18:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3703931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rivulet027/pseuds/Rivulet027
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shane reacts to Chase morphed on a skateboard in "Breaking Black".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shared Interests

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with Power Rangers. It's not my toy box and I'm merely playing.

Dustin makes sure he’s in the same room when Shane finally has a moment for Cam to pull him aside, hand him a phone and say, “Watch this.”

Shane frowns down at the Cam’s phone, “I thought you had Cyber Cam making sure the newbie's identities were safe?”

“Just watch the video.”

“This is youtube,” Shane protests.

“He’s morphed the whole time,” Cam informs Shane, rolling his eyes.

Shane frowns and presses play. Dustin grins as he watches Shane’s expression change to one of joy.

“Did he just…on a skateboard, while morphed?” Shane gapes.

Cam smirks.

“Best newbies,” Shane decides.


End file.
